the untold chapters
by ninjafairygirl
Summary: our favorite travellers meet time and the ruler of the vampires, who have given up stuff to be able to travel with them. but why? and there's a feather in the High School gym? what's going on here?


Hey everyone! So this is a story a friend and I wrote a couple of years ago. I hope you guys like it! I don't own anything in here except Emilia. My friend owns Megumi. Enjoy!

The mage Fai looked around at his travelling companions solemnly, "Where to next?" He thought to himself. He was a little tired of travelling from one world to another, but he knew it was necessary. If only to escape the guilt that nagged at his very soul by day and haunted his dreams at night.

The weary travellers were sitting around the fire that Kurogane had quickly built, Sakura asleep from the latest feather. Syaoran was tending to her gently and Kurogane was trying to push Makona off him so he could scrape up some sleep. It seemed like a regular night with everyone. There was no way to know how much longer their time together would be, but Fai promised himself to enjoy as much as he could while he was with them.

"Makona wants to sleep with Kurgy tonight!" the white pork bun exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, well, maybe Kurogane wants to sleep on his own tonight." He grumbled.

Fai smiled to himself. Kurogane and Makona seemed to do this ritual practically every night. It would have been reassuring; promising another night in the same place. Sadly, however, they didn't have as much time to rest as usual. They had to keep going…just as soon as Sakura woke up. It was night time in their current world. There was a feather here and the man who had it was more than willing to give it to them, for a price. They had to haggle with him but finally were able to strike a deal. For the price of their clothes from the previous world, they were able to get the desired feather. No one in the group was too happy about it, because the clothes were more comfortable then the style here.

Here, there weren't any pants, just robes. It was a little strange but Sakura and Kurogane adjusted just fine." Strange." Fai laughed when Kurogane had to show them how to wear the clothes properly. Fai leaned against a tree and watched the others sleep. He looked up to the sky and studied the stars. They were different from the stars he grew up studying. Of course they would be because they were in a different dimension. It still caught him off guard though every time he looked up at the stars. The brilliance and beauty of each world's night sky was breath taking. Fai hummed softly to himself, a sad, haunting melody that he made up when he was younger. It kept him company when he was lonely and gave him comfort when he longed for it. Sakura stirred a little and opened her eyes and listened.

When Fai had finished she whispered, "Where did you learn that? It's beautiful."

Startled Fai jumped, "I made it up. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired. How about you?"

"I'm okay. Go back to sleep and get some rest. We leave first thing in the morning."

Sakura yawned, "Okay. You get some rest to Fai-san."

Fai nodded and sat against the tree again. His eyes became heavy and sleep finally took him.

"WAKE UP FAI!" Makona jumped on his stomach. He groaned at Makona and laid a hand over the white ball to shush it. "WAKE UP FAI!" Makona turned to Kurogane and grinned, "That's another one of my super-secret abilities! Waking up Fai!"

"He sleeps heavier than the dead. Of course you could wake anything up with that annoying voice of yours." Kurogane growled.

"Hey! Fai! Kurgy is being mean!" Makona cried.

"Get up unless you want to be left behind. You still need to change. We'll see what that witch has in store for us now." Kurogane mentioned.

Fai was stiff and his bones ached when he tried to get up. With a bit of trouble, he began moving out of his position. With a grunt, he pushed himself off the tree and halfway up. However, once there, gravity got the best of him, and slowly, the blonde mage began to fall. Kurogane offered a hand up to the man, and Fai smiled. "Thank you."

Makona made a face and said, "Here it comes!" His mouth opened wide and a pile of clothes came out, followed by a beam of light where Yuko's face appeared.

"Hello, here are some clothes that you're gonna need for the next world. You even get a welcoming committee when you get there, who will greet you."

Inside the satchel that came out of makona's mouth contained four outfits, each fitting the group accordingly. Kurogane had a fire red shirt with a charcoal dragon design on it. The black pants were baggy and had many pockets. Syaoran had an outfit that was much like Kurogane's, except the pants were a bit tighter, and blue. It was a material he had never encountered before, but they were instantly comfortable. The shirt was a loose orange shirt with a green hoodie that showed a picture of a bird of some sort.

Sakura's outfit was obviously made for a girl. It came with pink and white tank tops and a white jacket that was made out of the same material as Syaoran's pants. The black skirt ruffled out, and she had pink flats to match her shirt. A ribbon was included in the packet, which she tied in her hair. She also tied a smaller ribbon on Makona's ear, so they'd match. Together, they smiled at the ribbons. Fai's outfit consisted of a white tee shirt and a blue plaid button up one. There were khaki pants and a pair of white tennis shoes.

"People actually wear these? How does it work, with the two shirts, anyway?" Fai mused.

"Kids, actually. You'll see what I mean when you get there. And Fai, You put the white shirt on and then the plaid one over it, but you leave it unbuttoned." Yuko stepped in.

"How do you know where we're going next?" Kurogane grumbled.

"Because this is part of another's wish. It will bring you back to my world and time but not here in Tokyo. It will take you to another country in my world. You will be taking them with you on your journeys for a short while. Good luck."

"Wait!" Kurogane shouted but the image had already disappeared.

"Looks like we're going. Change your clothes everyone." Fai smiled.

"Who put you in charge!" Kurogane yelled.

Makona grinned, "Kurgy-san is mad! Run!"

After everyone had changed Makona opened his mouth and the portal opened and consumed them.

Alright everyone, let's just humor the author and review!


End file.
